


A Favor For A Friend

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Slit's roommate's girlfriend asks him to fulfill a fantasy for one of her sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor For A Friend

Nux’s girlfriend Capable is sitting on the couch when Slit comes home. That’s unusual. Nux usually goes to her place. But the apartment looks neater and cleaner than Slit has seen it in months – years? – and he doesn’t mind her being here if it means free maid service. He grunts hello as he takes off his jacket and, mindful of how tidy the place is now, actually hangs it up in the tiny closet by the door. He assumes Nux must be here, but it remains too quiet for too long.

It’s kind of weird that Capable would be here tidying up the apartment when her boyfriend isn’t even here. Slit assumes it must be a surprise gift of sorts. Until Capable says, “I want to talk with you. Do you have a minute?”

They only have the one couch and the thought of sitting on it beside Nux’s girlfriend without Nux here is uncomfortable. Slit chooses to remain standing and hopes he looks more casual than he feels. “What do you want to talk about?”

“It’s a delicate subject,” she said. “I have a favor to ask you.”

The way she’s looking at him, both nervous and hopeful, makes Slit even more uncomfortable. Shit, she’s not propositioning him, is she? He’d be totally down for a threesome, but he’s not going to screw Nux’s girl behind Nux’s back.

“What kind of favor?” he asks cautiously.

“It’s actually a favor for a friend. A close, dear friend. One of my sisters actually.”

He wishes she’d just get to the point.

“She asked me to ask you if you’d be willing to fulfill a fantasy of hers.”

Capable’s face is as red as her hair, so there’s no doubting what kind of fantasy she’s talking about. She’s propositioning him all right, but for someone else.

“Why didn’t you just give her my number so she could text me and ask me out herself?”

Capable starts twisting a strand of her hair. “I, uh, suggested that, but she insists that discussing this with you would ruin the fantasy.”

“Look,” Slit says bluntly. “I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s been hard day at work and I just want to have a beer and troll people on the internet. Whatever you want to ask me, just spit it out.”

Capable explains what she – or rather, her friend – wants from him. In explicit detail. Her friend has obviously put a lot of thought into this and there’s a long list of things he is and isn’t supposed to do and even which names are okay to call her and which aren’t. 

Slit is disturbed. He doesn’t know what her friend’s damage is, why this is what she’s into, but he’s kinda insulted that she thinks he’s the right guy for it. No, fuck that. He’s very insulted. What kind of assumptions have they made about him that would lead them to ask him to do something like this? Is that the kind of guy they think he is? He’s done a lot of bad shit, and honestly the only reason he never spent time in prison is because he never got caught. But he’s never done anything like what Capable and her friends believe he’s capable of.

He doesn’t know how to reply without saying things to Capable that will have Nux trying to kick his ass later.

“I understand,” she says. “It’s a lot to ask. I’ll tell her you said no. Could you please not tell anyone about this though? It’s a really private thing, I’m sure you understand.”

“I didn’t say no,” he says. He’s angry, and if Capable’s friend Toast wants to offer herself like that, well okay. “I’ll do it. Text me the details.”

He heads to his room without another word to her and lets the door slam shut behind him. Only then he realizes he doesn’t have his beer, but he doesn’t want to go back out until Capable is gone. He falls asleep waiting for her to leave and is wakened by the noise of Nux coming home and loudly telling his girlfriend how amazing she is and perfect and a goddess. Slit can smell something edible and delicious. Apparently Capable brought groceries and cooked dinner for Nux.

Slit can’t help being resentful. Why don’t girls want to cook dinner for him? Why do they want him to be some sort of sexual boogeyman? He reconsiders agreeing to do what this Toast girl wants. It’s weird and she’s clearly crazy. But it’s sex and she’s hot, and he might as well give up his man card if he turns her down. 

 

The next Friday night finds him standing outside the house Capable and her former foster sisters share. Capable and Nux are camping this weekend, and while he doesn’t know where her other sisters will be, he’s been assured that they won’t be home either. He considers going home and ordering a pizza while he watches Netflix alone, or going to a bar and picking up a girl who’s looking for a normal good time. But he rings the doorbell and he isn’t even sure why.

Toast opens the door almost instantly, like she’s been hovering by it, waiting.

“Banana?” Slit asks. What a silly word. He wonders why she chose it.

She shakes head. “No. But thanks for letting me know you remember it.”

Slit steps inside, feeling awkward. He’s met her a couple of times before, but hadn’t talked much and honestly he’d thought she disliked him. He wants to ask her why she wants this and why she wants this from him specifically, but Capable had been clear that he wasn’t supposed to talk to her before fulfilling her fantasy. He stares at her, looking for a cue as to how to get this started.

His first thought is to wonder how the hell he’s supposed to get jeans that tight off her while she’s kicking and scream. His second thought is the realization that she’s even tinier than he remembered. He’s terrified of hurting her.

She’s looking at him expectantly.

Slit grabs her, and she shrieks. What if the neighbors hear the screaming and call the cops? They’d take one look at him and not even ask questions. He doesn’t want to be shot or tasered again. 

“Don’t scream,” he says, and he’s not acting. 

She falls silent, but she starts struggling. It’s almost amusing. There’s no way she’s breaking free of his hold. It makes Slit worry about her. She wouldn’t stand a chance if somebody like him attacked her for real. He wonders if she owns pepper spray; she should keep some in her purse and probably also some in her pockets. 

However it also feels good having her squirm against him like this. He’d noticed when he met her before that she doesn’t wear bras even though she definitely needs one. He wants to see her tits and touch them, though he hesitates to simply yank her sweater off and start groping her. But he reminds himself that’s what she wants him to do. 

She makes this sound - Slit isn’t even sure what to call a sound like that - and there’s no doubt that she’s enjoying him touching her tits like this. She loves it and he honestly will never understand why she wants to pretend she doesn’t. 

He starts trying to get her jeans off. He suspects it wouldn’t be much easier even if she wasn’t struggling. They’re practically painted on. By the time he succeeds in getting them off, he considers asking Toast if they can’t just order pizza and watch a movie instead, but she’s looking at him expectantly. She’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly, and, okay, this is better than pizza. 

Slit is paranoid that one of her sisters will return home unexpectedly and think they’ve caught him raping her. Capable had mentioned that Toast’s bedroom was the second room on the left upstairs, so Capable at least doesn’t want them fucking on the living room couch. Slit throws Toast over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs. 

Her room is the least girly girl’s room he’s ever been in. It’s the least personal room period. It’s strangely empty, with no random stuff strewn around or photos anywhere. He really wonders what this girl’s problem is. He hopes she isn’t a total lunatic. 

He dumps her on the neatly-made bed and crawls on top of her. He isn’t sure what to do next. If this was normal sex, he’d kiss her, but he isn’t supposed to kiss her. He strokes her hair and discovers that it isn’t so short that he can’t get a good grip on it. Having her hair pulled wasn’t on the list of things she wanted him to do, but it wasn’t on the list of things she didn’t want either. And he can’t ask her because he’s not supposed to “break character” unless she utters that silly word. Slit decides it’d be “in character” to pull it. So he does, but not too hard. 

She makes another of those sounds, so he pulls her hair again, this time harder. It forces her to arch her neck, baring her throat. It makes him feel like a predator, like a lion with freshly caught prey. It’s surprisingly exciting. She’s okay with biting as long as he doesn’t break the skin, so Slit doesn’t hesitate to bite her throat at its most vulnerable spot. If he bit hard enough, he could rip her jugular open. The thought disturbs him and makes him feel like he’s gotten too much into character. 

Suddenly he just wants to get this over with. He fingers her pussy, checking whether she’s ready. She is, so he takes a condom out of his pocket and unzips his pants to put it on. 

Toast seems disappointed he’s going to fuck her so soon, but Slit reasons a rapist wouldn’t waste time on foreplay. He rubs his dick against her clit, giving her ample time to say her safe word if she’s changed her mind about this. She doesn’t say anything, though, just makes an appreciative sound. 

Slit tries to stay detached as he fucks her. This is almost too stressful to be enjoyable. Okay, that’s a lie. But he can’t allow himself to enjoy it too much, can’t simply lose himself in the sensation of being inside her. He has to pay close attention to her reaction, watching her face to make sure he isn’t going any harder or faster than she’s okay with. 

“Oh,” she says. “Oh.” And her whole body sort of seizes, including her pussy which squeezes him so tight he almost comes. 

Slit had been expecting loud moans and screams. He belatedly realizes that some of the girls he’s fucked had probably faked it. Doesn’t matter now. This girl had definitely come for real. He assumes that means the game is over - she got what she wanted - and relaxes enough to fully enjoy fucking her. 

He kisses her when he’s done, remembering too late that he isn’t supposed to kiss her. She doesn’t seem to mind though. She kisses him back, and she’s put her arms around him. 

“Was it like you expected?” he asks, genuinely curious. 

“A little different, but better mostly.” She’s tracing his scars with one very soft fingertip. “Thank you.”

“I was insulted when Capable told me what you wanted me to do,” Slit admits. “But you wouldn’t have asked me to do it if you thought I’d really hurt you, right?” 

Toast nods. “Right. You’re scary enough to look the part, but Nux is a damn puppy in human form so you must not be as bad as you look or you wouldn’t be best friends with him.”

She’s clearly overestimated how close he and Nux are, and it’s terrifying to think she’d trust some of the bastards he and Nux know simply because Nux himself turns puppy dog sweet when he’s with Capable. 

“You want to order pizza and watch something on Netflix?” Slit asks. It just might be the bravest thing he’s ever done because he knows she’s probably going to say no and he’s terrified of looking like a desperate idiot.

“Uhhmmm,” she murmurs. “But the television is downstairs and I’m so comfortable here.”

Slit takes that as his cue to wrap her up in the quilt and pick her up, bridal-style this time. She gives a delighted shriek. She seems determined to do nothing even after he deposits her on the living room couch.

“I have the number of the nearest pizza place saved in my phone,” she says. She points to where her phone is lying on the coffee table. “Password’s 1492. I want mushrooms on my half.”

Slit orders the pizza and turns on the television and the Xbox before joining Toast on the couch. He’s nervous about putting his arm around her, but thankfully she just snuggles against him. This is nice. Normal. He wonders if she’ll have sex with him as himself rather than as a fantasy rapist.

“Seen that one and you couldn’t pay me to watch it again. I’ve seen that one too, but I’m willing to watch it again,” she comments, as he browses for a movie to watch. 

He settles on the original ‘80s _Robocop_. Murphy’s been cyborg-ized and Slit is wondering where his pizza is when Toast speaks up softly.

“Slit?”

“Hm?”

“I really am grateful. Whenever I’ve tried to act out that fantasy before, guys would either freak out or get really gross and try to make me do things we didn’t agree to.”

“No problem,” Slit says. “Anytime you want, I’m your guy.” 

Toast sighs sadly. “It wouldn’t be the same now that we’re cuddling and having like an actual date.” 

Slit processes this. It’s simple really. Toast needs to be afraid of him to have sex with him. It’s what she likes and wants. He wants to be with her. The solution is easy. He shoves her face-down and draws his knife. “Maybe I really am as scary as I look,” he says, pressing the blade to her neck. 

“Oh, God,” she says.

The doorbell rings. “Finally,” Slit exclaims. 

He pays for the pizza and when he comes back, Toast is sitting up with the quilt wrapped around her like a giant towel. 

“Soda’s in the fridge. Grab some plates too,” she orders, and Slit is relieved that he didn’t scare her any worse than she wanted. 

“Zero to sixty in a second,” she says, between bites of pizza. She’s stolen pepperoni off his half to supplement her mushrooms. 

“I think it’s _Gone in Sixty Seconds_ ,” he says, assuming she means that’s what she wants to watch next. 

She shakes her head and he has to wait for her to swallow and speak clearly. “No. I meant I’ve never gotten so turned on so quickly before. The knifeplay bit was hot. I’ve never done that before, but you seem like you know how to handle a knife.”

Slit still thinks this being aroused by being afraid thing of hers is weird, but he’s decided he can live with it.

“It’s my specialty,” he says. “Why do you think they call me ‘Slit’?”

She giggles. “That makes too much sense. It’s probably for some reason as silly as why they call me ‘Toast’.” 

“Why do they call you Toast?” he asks. There’s no more pepperoni left, so he picks the mushrooms off and steals a slice from her half of the pizza. 

“I’m not going to tell. You’ll have to force it out of me.”

Oh, so that’s how she wants to play? Slit finishes his soda and turns off the XBox and television and pounces on her.


End file.
